


Mission Inkpossibe

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Seahorsin' Around [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: He won't have sex with Rhys, He's also Rhys' mate, M/M, NSFW, Part of a new series, Rhys finds another way to help himself, Rhys is a mermaid Seahorse, Tentacles, Timothy doesn't know this, Timothy is the caretaker, Will be mainly Rhysothy, Zer0 is a mermaid squid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Timothy works at a research facility where mermaids have been captured to study and is the caretaker of them. Rhys is a seahorse and has chosen Timothy as his mate since Timothy is always giving Rhys hugs and cuddles and attention, but thanks to the language barrier, Tim has no idea. And since, having relations with a mermaid will immediately get him fired, Tim declines every time. So, while Rhys waits patiently for Tim to come to his senses, he visits another enclosure to get some much needed help.





	Mission Inkpossibe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of prequel oneoff. The main story will be Rhysothy, but right now enjoy some Zer0/Rhys action ;]. And yes, I will most likely post more with the others as well. I hope you enjoy! I actually had fun writing Zer0's lines.
> 
> Also, sorry for the spacing problem! Hopefully I fixed it!

Rhys was a simple Seahorse mermaid. He had simple needs. He needed hugs and affection, which he got from his mate, and this was the most important thing. Affection was above all else, his livelihood. And his mate, the one in charge of taking care of him and the others, provided that. He visited Rhys every day several times and hugged him and spent time with him. Rhys loved his mate. He was the cutest thing on two  tentacles that Rhys had ever seen and he’d been quick to claim him once he’d known they were a good match. There was a language barrier, sure, but his mate was working hard at learning Rhys’ language. This was endearing and made Rhys love him more. For the moment, however, they were stuck with primitive body language, which was working and had gotten them far.

But not far enough. His mate was determined to shy away every time Rhys wanted to be pleasured or pleasure him. Every time he’d try, his mate would turn red and jump away, shaking his head. He would not go further than hugs, cuddles and pets, which was frustrating and confusing. They were mates after all and it was normal for them to have sex.

Rhys and the others had been stuck in these cages for a while now and Rhys was getting agitated and bored. He needed a release, but his mate would not give that to him. So, when he saw in the water cage next to him, the mersquid growing anxious too, it gave Rhys an idea.

The others were needing attention no one wanted to give, or understood was necessary. From what Rhys had gathered, his mate was the only one who thought they were intelligent. So any needs that didn’t include water and food were ignored, unless his mate made a big deal of it.

He’d popped out of the water to look around and case the area. There were strange bridges overhead, leading from one cage to another. Rhys, though extremely weak, could maybe lift himself up and crawl along the bridge to the squid. It was a deep sea one and their captors had had brains enough to listen to his mate when he’d grown furious at them. They had removed the mersquid to a temporary one to create a more suitable living environment. It was significantly better, but it was still an imitation and had limitations.

Rhys found that if he hooked a long piece of seaweed around one of the poles, he could pull himself up to the bridge. It wasn’t far. It was where his mate held and cuddled him, so he was used to climbing up, but he’d never been completely out of the water here by himself before.

Tonight was going to be the night, Rhys could feel it. His excitement caused slick to ooze from his slit and he was getting anxious. He  _ needed  _ that squid. When the lights were turned off, and his mate left after hugging Rhys, he set to work. He ripped off a long piece of seaweed and grabbed the edge of the bridge and wrapped the seaweed around the pole. It took some doing, but eventually, Rhys managed to pull himself up.

He looked at his target. The tank was dark and he saw no movement, but he knew the mersquid was there, he had seen a slight bioluminescent light recently. Slowly, Rhys pulled himself over, using all the strength he had. He could survive out of water for a time, thanks to his land-fish side. But soon, the seahorse part would begin to dry and he’d be in trouble.

The other mers watched from the sides of their large cages, pacing and watching his progress curiously. When at last, he got to the edge, Rhys pulled himself to the side until he could use his weight to fall, splashing in the water. He took deep breaths, feeling refreshed once more. He could feel his arousal again and it made him squirm.

But the world around him was dark and silent. He saw or felt no movement. He called out to the water in his native tongue. “Hello?”

There was more silence and Rhys began to feel uneasy. Maybe he’d been a little too desperate and hadn’t thought about this fully. Mersquids were usually neutral mers. They did not willingly harm others unless provoked. Rhys started to worry if being caged would provoke it enough to attack.

Finally, a voice spoke, making Rhys jump. It surrounded Rhys like an echo, chilling him to the bone. “A little seahorse, what brings it to my dark cage, is it brave or dumb?”

Rhys shivered. “I uhm…” It was hard to find his voice. He could feel it disappear in the darkness.

The voice mused. “Scared little seahorse, wandering into my cage, what is its purpose?”

He couldn’t feel the water move, but somehow, he just knew the mer surrounded him and watched him. Biting his lip, Rhys tried to cover his slit, suddenly regretting this choice. “I’ll… uhm… go… I’m sorry…”

“What is that I smell, little seahorse wants to play, desperate seahorse?” The voice was laughing at him now.

That irritated Rhys. “Hey! I have a mate! But he just isn’t ready to… mate yet…”

“In another cage, you seek pleasure from others, desperate seahorse?” Again, it laughed at him.

And again, Rhys grew angry, but he couldn’t deny that the mer was wrong. He bit his lip. “Yes,” he forced out.

All at once, bright, beautiful lights blinded him. He was grabbed all over by tentacles which pushed him to the glass wall, where he faced the other cages. The lights from the mersquid rolled and blinked, sending messages to the others.

“Now they will all know, desperate little seahorse, wants to be pleasured.” The mer leaned in against Rhys, whispering. “We are all trapped here, let’s give the others a show, cute little seahorse.”

Rhys, his face pressed against the glass, bit his lip and nodded. His slit was leaking more with excitement and anticipation.

The mer grabbed his wrists and and pinned them to the glass, a tentacle arm gripping his waist to keep him firmly in place. His arms were lit up, the colors dancing on them. He could only guess that’s what the rest of him looked like, perfectly illuminated for the rest to see. He saw the sharks directly across watching, already aroused. The paced, their eyes never leaving the scene. He couldn’t see the octopus, but he was sure it was watching the show.

A large tentacle that was longer than the others poked at Rhys’ mouth. Obediently, he opened it, lapping at it with his tongue. It pushed inside and Rhys moaned happily, sucking on it. He could see his mouth lit up against the glass as it was pumped in and out.

Rhys’ tail fidgeted, his arousal growing. He moaned loudly, pleading with the mer. He needed more. It had been too long. The mer complied, the other pair to the large tentacle groped and searched. When it found Rhys’ slit, Rhys shivered, moaning loudly.

“Watch it squirm around, excitable little thing, need to make it squirm.” The tip of the tentacle smoothed over Rhys’ slit, the small suctions catching it, sending electricity through his body.

Rhys did in fact squirm, his hips bucking towards the tentacle, whining at the mer. He suckled harder on the tentacle in his mouth, his tongue swirling around desperately. The mer removed it.

“Please,” Rhys whined. “I need it!”

The mersquid chuckled. And then he was raising above Rhys, his waist at face level. Rhys understood as another tentacle-like part extended and moved for his mouth. Rhys, his head still against the glass, opened wide and sucked the dick in.

He heard the mer moan deeply, his arms quickly wrapping around Rhys, tangling and restricting him and his tale. He was turned, his back against the wall now. A large tentacle pressed against Rhys’ slit finally and Rhys sucked more, moaning and wriggling his tail as best he could to encompass the tentacle. It slid in easily, Rhys’ moist opening welcoming it. It pumped into Rhys, the large end catching wonderfully. He suckled on the dick as it stretched to the back of his throat.

Then he was being moved upward. The tentacle in his slit was removed and replaced with the mer’s cock, where it ruthlessly drove inside of him. He was turned to face the glass, giving the others a show once more.

The mersquid pressed against Rhys, his arms groping. Two fingers slid in with his dick, making Rhys gasp and whimper, the pleasure growing. He fucked Rhys with both, his other hand moving Rhys’ head backward to expose his neck to the others.

Rhys saw the mersharks react, rubbing their erections against the glass and stroking themselves.

The cock pumped faster, the other tentacles pulled Rhys even tighter against the mer’s body. Rhys could no longer wait. He squeezed his eyes shut, his head spinning as finally,  _ finally _ , he came, his shouts loud, his fists clenched.

This elated the mer and he went faster, drawing out loud screams of delight from Rhys. The mer bucked hard at last, releasing his seed into Rhys.

They sat there for a moment, recovering and watching the others continue to work themselves over, each sending their own seed to float in the water.

“They have enjoyed us, perhaps they would enjoy you, the need for pleasure.”

Rhys shivered in excitement at the thought. “I don’t know how I would get to them.”

“I will assist you, the others might help as well, if you entice them.”

It was so very tempting. Rhys was full and it had fulfilled his needs and had de-stressed the others, especially the mersquid. It was something he could get used to. But Rhys didn’t want things to be misunderstood. “I’m still with my mate, this doesn’t change that. He’s mine and I’m his, you’re just here to help my needs when he can’t.”

The mer chuckled. “I think you will find, they will comply as I do, this arrangement works.”

“Good,” Rhys smiled, feeling completely relaxed. He sighed though. “Will you help me get back?”

“I will always help, occasional enticement, keep our agreement.” The mersquid removed his dick, making Rhys shiver and moan happily. Strong arms held Rhys as they swam to the bridge. The mer climbed up and out, easily carrying Rhys across it and helping him get into the tank.

“Signal when you need, whatever you wish should be, I will always help.”

Giggling, Rhys nodded. “Thanks!” He was deposited back into his tank. He waved as the mer made his way back to his tank, his lights flashing in a happy rhythm as he swam about.

A happy, lazy smile on his face, Rhys pulled down the seaweed from the bridge and chomped on it. He was starving, but he was glad for it. He wished it had been his mate, but he was glad to make a new friend. When his mate returned, Rhys would get cuddled and he could patiently wait. He could always be patient with his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
